Totally Saving WOOHP
by dreamweaver71
Summary: It's been years since the girls left WOOHP but, it looks like they're still needed for one final showdown
1. Chapter 1

8:24 p.m. – Somewhere in the U.K.

He was this town's last hope against the forces of evil.

Somehow over the years, the criminals either became smarter or the U.K.'s policy with criminals had slacked off. There were crimes daily, ranging from a kidnapping to a car hijack. He was only armed with a weapon and a vast knowledge of karate but, he would clean this town of all the filth known as crime.

Making his way down the dark ally, he somehow managed to back up into a group of convicts. These men were muscular, unshaven and were probably five times the size of him. But no matter.

He was a former spy and dealing with these kinds of men was part of the job description.

"Sorry old man, but don't you have to go play bingo at the nursing home?" One of the biggest convicts, who could be compared to a size of a truck, stepped forward. "Or do we need to tell the cops that you wandered away?" The others around him started snickering.

"Why I do believe you've mistaken me for someone else boys." The former spy dug into his pockets until his hand hit something. "You see, I'm a fisherman from the wharf." He took the tiny tube out of his pocket and in a flash; a net came out from the bottom of the tube, forcing the men into a tangle.

"I think I just made a catch!" He said triumphantly. "Thank you gentlemen for cooperating so nicely. Tata for now!" His British accent echoed off the walls and coincidentally, so did his ringtone. The former spy took out his cell phone and pressed it dangerously close to his ear. "Hello?"

"Jerry!" The voice shrieked. "What have I told you about playing video games right after dinner?"

"Sorry mother." Jerry apologized as he took off the virtual reality helmet. "But this Spectacular Smashing Bros. virtual reality game is positively addicting! I say, you must try it sometime mother."

"Jerry! I will not have you ruin your golden years for some adolescent video game. Now come on, you need your rest. After all, you are retired now." She walked back into the kitchen and started washing dishes.

Jerry sighed and dropped to the couch. Leave it to his mother to remind him about his retirement from WOOHP. It had been a long 3 years since he sat back in his old office. GLADIS was deprogrammed, WOOHP was now running by some young fellow named Larry, and his three best agents were graduating from Malibu University this year.

They were becoming successful ladies along with being former successful spies. Sam was going to become a doctor, Clover wanted to design clothes, and Alex got an offer from a widely popular soccer team. Of course, they had managed to find some way to stay together forever. He let a tear slide from his eye. He missed the old days. He missed his job.

He especially missed them.

He heard something vibrate on the floor and looking down; he noticed it was his game control. He was currently being beat up by those convicts again. Looking around nervously, he put the virtual reality helmet back on but, instead of seeing those video game convicts, he saw a real life convict facing him.

"Tim Scam?"

"That's right Jerry. The one and only."

"What…what are you doing inside my video game?" He asked in shock.

"I'm preparing to take over WOOHP. But I realized that WOOHP is so complicated. So many secret compartments and weapons I have no idea about. So I thought, why not get the man who knows WOOHP the most?"

"You'll never get any information out of me Scam." Jerry gritted his teeth and tried to punch the virtual Scam, but he only laughed.

"You idiot. This isn't a real video game. My associates only sold you my memory extracting helmet."

"Memory extracting helmet?" He mimicked. Jerry tried to pull off the helmet but was unsuccessful.

"That's right. I will finally know everything about the World Organization of Human Protection and when the time is right, WOOHP will stand for the World Organization of Hurting People."

"You'll never get away with this Scam!" Jerry yelled. Scam only laughed and pulled out a strange looking remote from his pocket.

"Ta ta for now Jerry." He pressed a button and Jerry's helmet started the extraction process. Pain started to surge through his head and all he could do was scream. If only someone could help him.

If only someone would stop Scam.

--

10:43 a.m. Mali U Auditorium

"I can't believe we're all graduating Mali U this year!" Alex sadly whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Aww, don't cry Alex." Sam soothed. "Besides, you and Clover are finally out of school. I still have another couple of years to finish med school."

"Yeah well, along with leaving WOOHP, I'm leaving you guys for this soccer team. She looked behind her seat and into the audience. "Speaking of WOOHP, I don't see Jerry anywhere."

"Like, leave it to Jer to show up for our graduation late." Clover complained. She pulled out her cell phone from under her robe and sighed. Graduation started at 10:30 and there was no sign of former mentor.

"Don't sweat girls. I'm sure Jerry will be here any minute." All three girls focused on the droning Mr. Barshel making his speech in front. Suddenly, Sam's cell phone started to ring, causing all eyes to fall on her.

"Sorry." She apologized as she pulled it out.

"Who would call you at a time like this Sammie?" Alex asked. She and Clover leaned over to see who it was but, the named was displayed as Unknown.

"Hello?" All Sam heard was crying on the other end of the phone. "Hello?"

"Samantha? It's me, Mrs. Lewis."

"Mrs. Lewis?" Sam asked in shock. She and the girls exchanged looks of concern. Something was wrong with Jerry.

"I just called to inform you that Jerry will not be able to make it to the graduation. He had an accident with a video game he was playing."

"An accident with a video game?" Something didn't sound right. "We'll be right there Mrs. Lewis. Hang on!" Sam suddenly got out from her seat and forced her way past the row of students.

"Sam, where are you going? We're in the middle of a graduation." Clover asked.

"Sorry girls but looks like we got to cut this graduation short. Jerry's in trouble and he needs us!" Clover and Alex nodded heads and jumped over the row of students, pushing some down in the process. They had no idea but, once again all eyes were on them, with sweat drops forming on the sides of some of their heads.

This was turning out to be some interesting graduation.


	2. Chapter 2

My email didn't notify me that you all commented so I didn't think to update it but, thanks so much for it, it means a lot to me! I have to tell you though, I have college applications right now so I may be slow putting up updates but, I hope you enjoy this one!

3:00 a.m- Jerry's House

His body was pale and stiff and he didn't bother to greet them as they walked through the door.

How could he?

Jerry was knocked unconscious and lying on the couch. Sam, Clover and Alex saw the scene before them and tried their hardest not to cry. As hard as it was on them, it had to be harder on Jerry's mother.

"Mrs. Lewis, how did Jerry end up like this?" Sam asked. The older woman only sighed and sat on the seat across from her son.

"He was playing that blasted video game and before I knew it, he was on the ground knocked out. He hasn't woken up since I found him like that." She dabbed the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief. "Oh girls, I don't know. Who would want to do this to my son?"

"I don't know Mrs. Lewis but, we're gonna find out." Said Alex.

"Yeah, Jerry's like our best friend." Clover grabbed Mrs. Lewis's hand. "Think of it as our way of paying him back for being such a good guy to us."

"Thank you girls. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything Mrs. Lewis. We're happy to help." All three girls nodded their heads as to signal the start of their investigation but, they all eyed the same thing. The video game.

"You said Jerry was knocked out while he was playing this game, right?" Sam picked up the virtual reality helmet and examined it.

"Yes." Mrs. Lewis responded. Alex jumped up from behind and grabbed the helmet out of Sam's hand.

"Is that the Spectacular Smashing Bros. video game?! How did Jerry get this? It's been sold out for weeks!" She attempted to put the helmet on. "I wonder if it still works…"

"Alex…" Sam said as she pulled the helmet away from Alex. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Good point."f

"Now there has to be a brand name on this or something we can track down." She rotated the helmet until Clover pointed to a name on the helmet.

"Look what it says here 'Ninninedo Video Games'." She started digging inside of her pocket. "Let's look up the location on our Xpowde…oops." She felt a sweatdrop form on the side of her head. "I forgot we didn't have any."

"Well then, looks like we have to do things the old fashioned way." Alex said. She had managed to log on to the family computer. "Ninninedo Games has a factory in Chicago, Illinois."

"Alright, looks like we're headed to the Windy City. Let's go girls!" Sam cried. They headed out the door with determination but quickly retreated back in to the house. "Uh Mrs. Lewis, you wouldn't happen to have 1000 laying around the house for us to borrow for plane tickets, now would you?" The old woman only smiled. She walked over to the coffee table and pulled out what looked like a trigger.

"Think of this as Jerry's gift to you." The girls looked on in confusion as Mrs. Lewis pressed the button on the trigger. Before they knew it, the floor opened up and they were sent barreling down a metal tube.

"I can't believe it! She totally WOOPHed us!" Clover shrieked.

"Well, like mother like son!" Alex yelled. The girls soon landed in a jet and were shot off at lightning speed into the Windy City.

Chicago Illinois.

--

9:00 p.m. WOOHP Building

Using his upper body strength, Tim Scam made it to the top of WOOHP. He was surprised when no guards sprinted towards his direction but, he had a feeling since Jerry retired, everything was slowly slipping.

"Just the way I like it." He quietly mumbled to himself. He was almost excited to pull this off. He made a fake video game company for the girls to follow. That helmet was made using 6 months of his life, not a top video game company in Chicago. He almost felt sorry for them, but they would get over it.

Now, if he remembered correctly, WOOHP's containment facility was on the 10th floor, Jerry's former office was the 12th and the Stock Room was all the way in the basement.

So many choices, where would he hit first?

He made his way down the flight of stairs, careful not to trip any existing booby traps or security guards around the corner. He decided the containment facility was first, it was always nice to have back up when taking over a cooperation.

"Hey you! You're not supposed to be here!" Someone yelled from behind. Tim turned around and saw one of the security guards come sprinting at him. Tim quickly stepped behind the guard and gripped the back of his neck until he passed out. It was a good thing for pressure points.

He saw a numerous amount of security guards come and surround him but, he pulled out some smoke bomb balls and in a matter of seconds, the facility was flooded with smoke. He took the card key out of the security guard's pocket, scanned it on the card reader and opened up a select number of cells.

"Boogie Gus, Myrna, Jazz Hands. You're coming with me." The three of them gave an evil laugh and walked out of their cells.

"Well Tim Scam, this is an unexpected surprise." Jazz Hands French accent droned.

"Yeah, no time for introductions. We have to get to the stock room and grab whatever we can." They all sprinted off in the hallway, knocking out whatever security guard came their way. Finally after a million flight of stairs, they made it to the stock room.

Tim Scam smiled. "Looks like we hit the mother load boys." Myrna coughed to acknowledge her presence. "And girl."

He hastily took the Stuntan Lotion from the shelf and looked around at the treasures that surrounded him.

WOOHP would soon be his save haven.


	3. Chapter 3

10 a

10 a.m.-Chicago, Illinois

Sam didn't want to admit it, but something told her they were going around in circles. No one in this town knew where Ninninedo Game Factories was. Clover tried asking a coffee shop owner but, he told them to go to the grocery shop owner, the grocery shop told her to go somewhere else and that's what led the girls into a current, non-conclusive circle.

"Girls, I think we have a problem here." Sam said.

"Tell me about it." Clover said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "We've been going around in complete circles for the last hour." She pulled out the slip of paper with the company name on it. "It's like this place never even existed."

Sam could only nod in agreement with her friend's grim outlook. She was about to throw in the towel and give up on their mission but, suddenly she saw a light bulb go off above Alex's head and she hastily took the helmet out of her backpack.

"What Alex? Is there something wrong with the helmet?"

"Duh." Said Alex blatantly. "This is why we haven't found anything yet. The instructions on this helmet are written in English."

"So?" Clover and Sam said in unison.

"So, the game was only released in Japan 3 days ago. There isn't a single Japanese letter on this helmet. It has to be a fake!" She exclaimed. Clover and Sam quickly rushed over to Alex's side to observe the helmet.

"She's right." Said Clover.

"So that means someone manufactured a fake to throw us off." Sam said. "But, the question is, who?"

"Yeah Sam. I mean which one of the 100s of baddies we've arrested in the past now has a grudge against us?" Clover said sarcastically.

"We could do a fingerprint scan on the helmet." Suggested Alex.

"With what? Our non-existent Xpowders?" She retaliated. "Maybe there's something in the jet?"

"Good idea Clover." They all scoured the jet with no luck in sight. No DNA or fingerprint scanner, no WOOHP weapons, not even a bag of complementary peanuts. They all dropped in their respective seats disappointed and tired. Sam then switched on the jet, forcing all 3 girls to put on their seat belts.

"Sammy, where are we going?" Asked Alex.

"We're going back to England." She said in a disappointed tone. "There's nothing we can do right now except examine the crime scene again. And hope and pray we missed something."

--

1:00 p.m. WOOHP Headquarters

One after another, the WOOOHP guards dropped like flies. Of course they were completely knocked out. If they died, who would he get to become his faithful servants? A huge grin soon formed on his face at the thought of him running WOOHP. A farfetched dream was finally becoming a reality.

"Yo Scam." Boogie Gus interrupted. "I know that you're really itchin' to get this place under your control but, where does that leave me, that freaky clown and that uptight nanny?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "You weren't gonna leave us hangin' were you?" Suddenly, Jazz Hands and Myrna crossed their arms as well.

"Ok, and for the last time, my name is Myrna. The freaky clown is the freaky clown but, I am not the uptight nanny."

"Hey" Jazz Hands interjected. But, no one listened to him.

"Guys, c'mon." Scam said. "You really think I would drag you all here just to overthrow you all?" He put his hand on his chest. "Do I look like that kind of a guy?"

"Kind of." The other three said unanimously. Scam let a frown form on his face.

"Look, we're very close to throwing over WOOHP. I think it's time to create a name for our new organization. World Organization of Harming People is too generic." He looked back at his group. "Any ideas?"

"How about Mime Organization Noxiously Keeping Entourages Yielding?" Jazz Hands said hopefully.

"First of all, that made no sense." Myrna interjected. "Second of all, that name spells MONKEY. Not a proper name for a feared organization. How about Nannies In Masterly Brawny Organization."

"The NIMBOs? Heck no." Said Boogie Gus. "What about Boogie's Organization of Getting In Empires?"

"An organization named after you? Yeah right. How about we just stick with WOOHP for now? We don't have time to think about it anymore."

"What are you talking about Scam?" Asked Boogie.

"I'm talking about this!" As soon as Scam said that, he kicked down the door, revealing the new head chief of WOOHP.

"If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you stay still and let us do our job." Each one of the villains helps up a weapon. Scam had the Stuntan Lotion, Myrna had the Windtunnel Hair Dryer, Jazz Hands held his custom accordion and Boogie Gus had the Rubix Zircubia ring.

The young man behind the desk was about to yell but a hit from Jazz's laser silenced him. He started to whimper and ran towards his desk to grab something but, Myrna used the Windtunnel to knock him back. Scam quickly ran over to the man and pinned him against the wall.

"See?" He asked hauntingly, "You didn't struggle so we're not going to hurt you." Scam could feel the man's body tense down a bit. "But, we're just gonna freeze you until you become useful to us." Scam started laughing as he pressed the Stuntan Lotion applicator against the young man's skin until he stood completely still.

"Myrna, shove this man into the nearest closet." He demanded as he tossed the body aside. "We won't be needing him for now."

Scam made his way to the complicated desk, filled with many buttons, gadgets, and gizmos he had no idea what they would do. Finally finding the button he needed, he pressed it and allowed his voice to fill the entire headquarters.

"Attention WOOHP. You are now under lockdown." He said with a chill in his voice. Scam pressed the emergency button under the desk, activating the security shields over all doors and windows.

"But don't be alarmed. We won't bite." He chuckled a little. "But, you'll bite back for us." Getting up from the desk, he handed Boogie the Stuntan and ordered Jazz Hands and Myrna to come closer.

"Get every single guard, employee, and criminal that's in this place and round them up in the containment facility." All three villains nodded as they headed out. Scam sat back at his desk and pulled out a computer chip from his front pocket.

Who knew such a little thing would soon cause so much damage?


	4. Chapter 4

The chips were way too easy to implant.

After the security guards were completely knocked out into dream world, Jazz Hands, Myrna and Boogie Gus placed steel reinforced collars with his handmade computer chip inside. Then, a push of a button would put these men under his control. The way it should've been all along. He could only imagine the horror, terror, and sheer pain his newly formed minions could bring to the world.

And that was when Tim Scam was completely satisfied.

Placing his feet onto the former WOOHP guardian's desk, he let his thoughts swarm his head, a common pastime he had in prison. Now that he had the men under control, what would be his first move? He tried to process a plan but Jazz Hand's repeatedly calling out to him was too distracting.

"Scam!" He exclaimed in his thick accent. "We have been waiting here for 10 minutes and you want to take a catnap?"

"It's not a catnap." Tim seethed in anger. "I'm formulating my next move. Something you should know ab…oh wait, you've never gotten as far as I have so you have no idea, do you?" Jazz Hands gritted his teeth and stopped talking, which only made Scam smirk. "The next time I get back talk from you, you'll be wearing one of those collars. Capeesh?"

"Yes." Jazz Hands mumbled obediently.

"Now." Tim dug into his pockets and took out what looked like a detonator. "Go back to our hostages and when I give the signal, press that red button."

"Why? What does it do?"

"It puts our plan into action, let's put it that way." Jazz Hands mumbled something about not trusting him enough before he headed out into the hallway. Now, with Jazz Hands gone and Myrna and Boogie patrolling the place for more victims, he had the peace and quiet he oh so rightly deserved. Placing his feet up back on the desk, he managed to accidentally kick a box out of the way.

"Darn." He mumbled as he got up back again. Whoever was looking over him really wanted to make sure he didn't go through with his plan. Picking up the random items that fell out, he realized that these were probably some of the old man Jerry's stuff that he left behind a while back. Probably some things they missed and needed to get rid of for more room. Among the disarray of Bengay, ties, and meaningless letters from Jerry's mother, he managed to dig out a framed picture of 3 girls hugging each other. Scam's eyes widened in horror as he smashed the picture onto the floor, their smiles covered in glass.

He completely forgot about the 3 menaces, the spies!

Stepping on top of the broken frame, he called down Myrna and Boogie in urgency and they soon reached in a couple of mere seconds.

"Have any of you checked up on those girls?" He questioned. Myrna and Boogie looked towards each other with blank gazes. "Any of you imbeciles make sure those girls found nothing on us?!"

"You never told us." Boogie defended. He was about to retract his statement when he saw Scam about to snap.

"Well, I'm telling you now! Go eliminate those girls now! We don't need 3 pesky spies ruining our dream of world domination. Boogie, you go to London where Jerry lives and Myrna you go to Chicago, the last known location of the girls. They can't have time to retaliate." Scam could feel the panic churning in his stomach. If they found out, he would be arrested again. Charged for breaking out, keeping hostages, assault and robbery. No, he wouldn't let that happen.

--

Sam, Clover and Alex walked in wearily to the Lewis household where the distress and disappointment was evident on their face. Mrs. Lewis hoped that the girls were just playing some joke on her but, she knew it was impossible.

"Nothing?" She quietly asked. All three girls nodded their head simultaneously and that's when she felt like breaking down.

"I just don't get it." Sam pondered. "Jerry's knocked out, there's a fake video game helmet yet there's no sign of turmoil or ransom out there. Who would gain in hurting Jerry?"

"I don't know." Clover interrupted. "But I seriously think we need a catnap or something. Just relax for a little before heading out." She flicked on the television to some random station. "It's not like a new clue's gonna come up in the next 5 minutes."

_We interrupt this program for a breaking news report._

All four women snapped their head around and focused on the television set intently.

_Live from the WOOHP company headquarters in California, a large crowd of what looks like security guards has just left the building. But folks, they are not protecting anyone right now. They seem to be causing havoc in the city. Jimmy, get a close up of this…_

What they saw on the television screen was total chaos. WOOHP security robbing stores, stealing cars, shouting chants of "Follow our master." All three girls look towards each other and nodded their head in agreement. This had to be the biggest clue of all.

"C'mon girls. Looks like we have some security tail to kick!" Alex said enthusiastically. She kicked to the left, then to the right and then kicked the door down, energy surging throughout her whole body. But, she could feel the sweat drop forming at the side of the head when Mrs. Lewis glared at her.

"Dear, I know you want to save my son but can you please keep my house intact?"

"Yeah…" She chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that."

They focused all of their attention onto getting into the jet that awaited them in the cellar/laboratory but, when they got within ten feet of the plane, a burst of blue, orange, and yellow flames destroyed it. Stepping out of the blaze were 2 enemies they never thought they'd see again.

"Boogie Gus?" Clover asked.

"And Myrna?!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yours truly." Said Myrna.

"Sent by the boss man himself, Tim Scam." Boogie Gus inserted.

"Tim Scam?!" All three said unanimously.

"That's right. And looks like the boss man doesn't want you interfering with the master plan." He held up a purple, funky looking boom box. "So stay quiet and maybe when we eliminate you, it won't be as painful."

"Nice try Boogie but you're not gonna get away with this!" Sam yelled. That was the official signal to attack and the girls went all out. Fists slamming into faces and legs pushing into bodies were the images presented in front of Mrs. Lewis's eyes.

She saw Boogie Gus grab the boom box again and switch it on. To that, she cried in horror, "Look out girls!"

They all turned their heads but it was too late. Neon green sonic waves forced them backwards a couple of feet until they landed right near some red vortex. They tried to walk forward but this force from the vortex kept sucking them in until they were lifted into the air, their voices echoing in the vortex.

--

Sam grabbed her head in her hands as it started pounding faster and faster. She looked around with her groggy eyes and saw that Clover and Alex were on the floor as well. She dragged her body over to them and shook each of them until they woke up.

"Ugh." Alex groaned. "What happened?"

"I don't know" Clover moaned. "But I have killer headache." She heard some sort of horn blaring from the cellar doors. "And that didn't make any better."

"What was that?" Alex asked

"Um…you guys wanna come check this out?" Sam yelled from the cellar door. Both girls rushed over to Sam's side and gasped in shock.

It was official, Tim Scam had taken over California.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, so I didn't forget about this story per se, I just had no clue what to do with it...but I was watching some old Totally Spies episodes and it got me inspired again to write. So hopefully things go better the second time around (cue unsure laughter :D) _

_Beverly Hills- 6:45pm_

The sky is laden with a layer of thick red clouds, giving their once precious Beverly Hills an ominous, eerie feeling. Buildings were now styled in a futuristic metallic sheen; citizens trolled on in identical black and red uniforms with 'Scam' neatly sewed in on the breast pocket, and to the far left of their utopia laid nightmarish destruction.

"He tore down our mall? Tim Scam tore down our mall?!" Clover clenches her fists tightly, a visible vein popping out. "I'm so gonna open a big can of WOOHP brand butt whoop on him once I see him."

"Clover calm down." Sam soothes as she places her hand on Clover's shoulder. "I think we have more important things to worry about, like what exactly happened here?"

"Tim Scam created a Scam city out of our Beverly Hills!" Alex concluded. "We have to stop him!"

"How Alex? We don't have Jerry, Xpowders or gadgets."

"Who needs gadgets when we have all this to work with?" Both Alex and Sam share a confused look, before ducking back into their cellar and rejoin Clover.

"There's everything here! Candle stick holders, Christmas lights, we just give em' a little spy magic and voila! A set of fully functioning weapons." Clover grabs a handful of items and shoves them into a nearby bag. "We can just store them in these…totally gotti reusable shopping bags, ew! Where are these things from, the 1490s?"

Both girls roll their eyes at Clover's expression before they all start ransacking the cellar. Alongside her candle stick holders and Christmas lights, Clover manages to fit in some Christmas ornaments and a screw driver. Alex collects a pair of old school roller blades, a can of air freshener, and jump rope while Sam holds on to a portable mirror, flashlight, and barbeque tongs.

"This'll have to do for now" said Sam. "But how do we go out without being noticed? I'm pretty sure we'd stick out like sore thumbs with our regular clothes."

"Leave it to me!" Alex announces from back. Skillfully jumping out of the cellar, she leaves Sam and Clover is awe and mystery before they hear a loud thud come crashing down. There's muffled screams a float in the air, and when it all goes dead silent, they're surprised to see Alex rush back down to them with three Scam suits.

"Anyone up for a little dress up?" Alex chides playfully.

"Alex, how did you…"

"I just used a little Tai Chi Kwan Do to knock 'em out cold." Sam and Clover stare at her wide eyed, large sweat drops falling from their forehead. "Don't worry; they'll be back up and running in no time. But we have no time to lose!"

"It's time to stop Scam."

--

_WOOHP Headquarters- 7:40 p.m._

It was so liberating watching the citizens of his namesake town crawl under his feet.

This is what he craved, what he ached for, watching those tens of millions of people cater to his every whim. And all it took was a time machine, three insane co convicts and a dream. He didn't care what Boogie Gus said, going back to the past would be torture. Granted, it could change the space time continuum, but who would give up their life dream just to save a couple of suckers he didn't care about?

He leans back into his chair and prepares to relax. Time travelling 8 years into the future took a lot out of a man, and he was no exception. His head hit the leather of WOOHP's managerial seat and remarked at the familiarity it held. This was him years ago, so close to ridding Jerry in space and so close to ridding him of his 3 prized possessions.

But that was before their retaliation.

He'd allow himself the privilege of relaxation but, it's suddenly taken away at the sound of harsh banging against his door.

"What?" He groans in an annoyed tone.

"I am sorry Scam." Jazz Hands apologized. "But there is a disturbance in paradise."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about those pesky WOOHP spies."

"What?!" Tim seethes. The last he heard, Boogie Gus had sent the girls on a time travel mission. _In the 1500s._

"Yes, it seems as though Boogie made a tactical error and accidentally sent the girls here, in our time."

Scam's hand slams against the desk in haste and couldn't help but yell in frustration.

"Where exactly are they now?"

"Currently scouring Melrose Aven…I mean Timrose Avenue."

"Well get rid of them!" He snaps. "I can't afford to lose this empire. Not now, not again!"

"As you wish" Jazz Hands grumbles before turning around. He just about makes it past the door before Scam makes an audible cough.

"Did you forget something?"

"I'm sorry" Jazz Hands mumbles, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "As you wish, _master._"

"Much better." Scam moans as he leans back into his chair. "Now go get those girls now!"

"Yes master."

--

_Beverly Hills- 7:23 p.m._

"You know, this reminds me of the time we accidentally went into the future and Mandy turned into a psycho television reporter. Except Mandy's uniform had a little more style than these itchy old things." Clover runs her hands across the cloth in hopes of relieving the irritation but, did so with no avail.

Sam, itching just as aggressively as Clover adds, "Which is why we have to figure out how to stop this mess from getting worse. If only there were some clues…"

"What about that weird radio tower thingy up their?" They both look towards the direction Alex is pointing to and notice bright red radio waves circulating through the air. They shoot out continuously from an old, weathered radio tower.

"Good job Alex! But where exactly are they coming from?"

"It's coming from that direction." Clover exclaims. "Right on…"

"…WOOHP Headquarters!" They all shriek together.

"So that's what happened" said Sam. "In the future Tim Scam took over WOOHP, created some high frequency mind control device and managed to take over California and turn it into his own empire."

"That creep!" Clover sassed. "With such a horrible fashion sense."

"Well, we're not going to accomplish anything by standing here." Alex interjects. Smashing her fist into her open hand she says, "I suggest we take a more aggressive approach."

"I agree Alex. I say we take out Scam, get rid of that mind control machine and save our Beverly Hills before it's too late!"

"C'mon girls, let's go!" Sam commands. They break out into an energized sprint across Melrose Avenue, in hopes of quickly reaching Scam's evil public lair. But just as they make it towards North Gardner Street, they abruptly stop and crash into what seems to be a combination of thin air and nothingness.

Upon further inspection do the girls realize it's an invisible wall.

"Invisible wall, are you kidding me here?!" Clover lets out an exasperated sigh "That is _so_ the cheapest trick in the book."

"Cheapest trick in the book?" A thick accented voice calls out from the sky. "Mimepark crafted this wonderful piece of mime trickery. It's a classic that cost an arm and a leg. And arm and a leg!"

"Jazz Hands!"

"The one and only." He indulges "Tim Scam is going to be so pleased with my meager offerings."

With that, Jazz Hands whips out his trademark weapon, the silencing Accordion. Thinking they have nothing to fight with, the girls make a quick sprint back to where they started but end up running…

…straight into another wall.

"Surprise surprise! It's an invisible box! Do my cheap tricks amuse you now girls?"

Sam, Clover and Alex struggle to get out, threatening to break free from the box or else. But Jazz Hands only laughs, throws his hands in the air and soon the box wobbles and wiggles, suddenly levitating from the ground.

"Oh yes, Tim Scam cannot wait to see you."


End file.
